Wolf: Traped
by DiffrentAintSoBad
Summary: A girl named Diana finds out shes a Brinical in 9th grade. A year later she knows more than she thinks she needs about what she is and the others out there. But is it enough to stop the power-hungry english teacher trying to recruit her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

You would think I'm normal right? You would think I'm just like any other 10th grader in Pittsburgh, PA with no werid abilities, eperiences or problems(not mental problems you idiot). No Vampires, Trickles, Werewolfs, ShapeShifters, Ghosts, Fairies and NO magic. Well you would be wrong. I'm not normal no matter how much I want to believe I am. I'm in a whole new world, the kind I never would have thought would be out here. The kind you have been hidden from all your life. I should re-frace that...This isn't a new WORLD I just see it diffently now. We'll all of us do. Who is 'us' ?

Everyone seperated into 4 catigorys at birth

**-Lirin **{Lie-ring}  
**-Aniles **{anna-lee's}  
**-Rorins **{War-ings}  
**-Human** (and for those of you slower than most-) {Hue-man}

**Lirins:** your vampires and werewolfs  
**Aniles**: Trickles, Fairies, Ghosts  
**Rorins:** ShapeShifters, Elfs  
**Humans:** you know those people who just don't understand something? just dont get that you're diffrent. those people who thinks the world is just:  
Born- slack off for 6 years- school for 13 years(counting kindergarden)- (And if some of them chose to have some sort of life) Universtiy/Collage- married- out pops a kid- grandparents- fall off a cliff and die  
yah...that would be you dipshi*

Ill explain them more later...

**but heads up:**

Most people will want to stop reading, wanting to deny whats actualy out there-whose actually out there- hidding as normal teens in high school like any other Humans. The people who dont close this book are likely the ones wanting to survive another day. But hey, dont worry...I'll tell you all you need to know...eventually at least. I right it all down in a jornal "_The Wolf$ Pocket Guide"_  
But hey, im getitng ahead of myself... I'll tell you how I ended up paraliazed and chained to a wall about to watch the leader of the Wolf$ pack die infront of me. you know..then i die next...gotta love my luck huh?

Ohh, And if you ever see me writting like _this _Then that shows I'm writting in my Jornal. Hope that isn't to complicated and if it is try the kindergarden teacher down the hall. I hear she's a bucket full of fun especially after snack time when the kids are in there anual sugar rush and shes just in a happy, happy mood. I'm sure she will be as much help as you need.

Who am I? Call me D, and this story  
Has just begun


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

High School. Sophmore year, Oh goody shouldn't this just be a balll? I thought sarcastically to myself opening my eyes a little to see _7 30am_ on my alarm clock and let out a sigh. I crawled out of my bed(queen size of course)and stumbled over to my make up table(built in of course)I'm not spoiled if thats what you are thinking. Not at all. I take a quick glance around my room. Queen sized bed, White corner desk, 3 gutiars(2 acustic one electric) An art corner with every possible art suplies you would need and my drawings and paintings hanging from the cream coloured wall, a fluffy blue rug in the middle of the room shaped as a star leading to the door to my room with sighed pictures of stars from Miley Cyrus to Justin Bebied...not that i liked any of them but they will be worth something(for some odd reason...) in a few years. and to top it all off a sound system any teen would kill for.

Not spoiled though. My partends just get me that stuff to show they 'love' me and shi*. They do the same for my 2 brothers and sister but they dont seem to mind it, seeing how they're 3, 7 and 12 and easily bought off by stuffys and video games while im going on 16 in a few weeks and just act bought off for i dont get kicked to another foster home for being un-gratful. Yeah, yeah you heard right. I'm in a foster home. The best one i've been in the past 15-almost 16- years so I just say they are really my parents and siblings. My actually parents ditched me at some Foster home half way across state and after 7 diffrent foster homes I ended up here in Pittsburgh, PA. Yeah, yeah typical tragic story right? WRONG! My parents ditched me because they knew what I was...they where like me themself.

I sighed and shook my head. I guess I should be grateful though, I mean, look at all this stuff! But with a past like mine its gonna take alot more than a teens dream room to make me trust anyone. let along let my guard down around them. I grabed my bag and headed to the door, closing it behidn me and walking down stairs.

"Diana!" James called, runing up to me and jumped up to hugg me tightly. suprisingly squished by the 3 year old. I had to remmeber to check him for a Lirin later. hey, doesnt hurt to be catious. He looked up at me, His baby blue eyes looking innocent, thin, blonde, shaggy hair to match. He was skinnier than most kids his age for sure. So he was only 3, I still know this stuff.

I put on a smile and picked him up "Mom and Dad here to watch you today?" I asked and he nodded not seeming to care about them, Just happy I'm here now. I set him down betweeon Seth and Brittney. Seth practically having his whole head in his cereal bowl, slurping down the milk getting his darkened hair in the bowl to. his eyes dark as his hair but more empty. When i looked at him more closly I saw fresh milk on his shirt soaking in fast. His favorite shirt to. It had "I'm special" wirtten across the top and a stick figer in a short school bus waving with an extremely to-happy-to-be expression on his face. I smirked, 7 year olds, gotta love them!

"Hurry up Seth, you're going to be late" I said nudging him a bit and he nodded tossing his dishes in the sink and racing James up stairs. I cleaned up the milk and sat where Seth was and turned to Brittney. She looked like a typical queen of the school with her perfect blonde curls with brown highlights at the roots and fadding half way down, A bench hoodie with her riped skinny jeans. Knees to her chest with puma shoes on the conter and texting away, chewing at her gum like a cow and his grass. I rolled my eyes and grabed some toast, covering it in jam and chewing silently on it thinking.

High school. Don't worry it will be just like first year...well...minus the Brinical attack fist block. Ohh, I forgot. You still dont know half this stuff. Well get off your as* and get "_The Wolf$ Pocket Guide"_ would ya?

Brinical {Bring-Ick-l}- one word that describes then 4 catigorys (Lirin {Lie-ring}, Aniles {anna-lee's}, Rorins {War-ings}, Human {Hue-man} ) as one insteed of naming them all. like insteed of saying Chedder Chese, Blue Chese, Motserella Chese.. you can just say Chese..get it?

Well my first day at high school I discovered what I am, a Rorin. Most people find out between 12-16 so when i found out at 14 going on 15 it was normal I guess. Well, Finding out I could shapeshift into a wolf pup wasnt normal...but the basic behind it was..you know..if that makes any sence.

Since that day I keep a Jornal thats got me this far. Maybe it can help you to one day. lets only hope.  
But I can explain that all later. Right now I gotta go

Cant be late for English class now can I?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I walked into the door. litterly if you didn't get that. "oww!" I grabe dmy nose and squezed my eyes shut tight grabing my books and trying to stand feeling 2 arms held me up. "Thanks" I smiled then saw him. Whats with Him finding me everywhere?. Him? Ohh I mean Tyler. It's Like every time I turn around he's right there...stalker much? Yep! He nodded "Any time" Then headed into class. I sighed and followed in, taking a seat in the back corner and taking out my jornal, starting to write in it.

_Lirins- __I'm guessing all of you have seen Twilight, Vampire Diaries or Being Human kinda stuff right? Vampires and WereWolfs. Well thats exactually what Lirins are..except for one little detail_

_Let me get this through your head right now...all that movie stuff? LIES made by the author to hide the actual truth._

_Now, first about those werewolfs everyone loves so much_

_Twilight-__ first of all, The WereWolfs are sooo messed up in this movie! WereWolfs dont look like normal big fluffy wolfs but mutated to the size of wales! I mean...HELLO! I cant believe she wrote it as that..._

_Vampire Diaries-__ NO! WereWolfs aren't little innocent Wolfs you would find in the woods but can rip off your head in a second aparently. i mean...HELLO! Think it threw would ya? how can they be normal wolf size yet take down what they say are 'vampires' ? fail!_

_Being Human-__ if any of you have seen the first episode and you see that WereWolf guy changing...your WRONG...first of all it isn't like that. Were all there bones are moving and growing and they scream and stuff then poof! werewolf time! hahahahaha NO._

_Actual WereWolfs:_

_Every full moon and New moon(or when ever you get them pissed enough) they turn. They know when its going to happen if its on a moon. If you just get them mad then boy are you toast. But anyways, So they chain themself to a wall or something strong enough to hold them self (Yes...Just like the movies i get it i get it then sometimes know what they are talking about) and they change...It isn't at all close to that dramatic screaming and bone-moving thing that people are getting you to think. what do they look like though? you know those Erasers in Maximum Ride everyones so crazy about (vishious name isn't it? I honestly laughed (= ) Well those...thats what they look like. Except a little less buff and hairier is all._

_**How to know if there's a WereWolf in your Class:**_

_They are normaly the jocks of the school you could say. They won't be the ones getting the best marsk in school, yet really good at Trades work and Sports(I.E BasketBall and FootBall mainly) And if they are the flirty type...you've found yourself a WereWolf!_

_And now to those wonderful Vampires you all fall for. Not me ._

_**Actual Vampires**_:

_First things First...They actually get along pretty well with WereWolfs believe it or not. They aren't pale like Ghosts or anything. They do drink blood, they can make people do stuff with a single look, they cant climb walls, they can read minds._

_ How To Know If There's A Vampire In Your Class:_

_Normaly Tanned skin with a bit of paleness to their look. best students at English and History, creative and sensitive. can look good in just about anything. seems quite mostly and believes it themself yet has a good group of friends and no one really hates them...just like that one kid in your class you dont notice really but everyone else seems to have them as a facebook friend._

___Forgot to tell you_  
_you know Tyler?_  
_Yeah...he's a Lirin(A WereWolf)_

_The one who attacked me the first day of school_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

_Yet I'm late and boy does my new English teacher not appreciate students being late. I closed the door behind me tried to tip-toe to my seat but was stoped by a calm voice._  
_"State your name and reason for tartiness" Mr. Benets said closing the textbook in his hand. He was standing in the front of the class and I was surprised to see all eyes on me. Which IS suprising because normaly everyones to buzy going ga-ga over . He's the youngest teacher in the school and I can get why everyones ga-ga over him(well not me of course..I tend to like guys I at least stand a moderate chance at)_

_I mean...he wears a normal gray suit with the white dress shirt underneeth and gray tie...but he totaly pulls it all off! gray dress pants and shoes of course(thats the teacher dress code here). But what makes him .Is what he does with it. he always wears the shirt a little lose and un does the tie a bit to make it more comfortable. Then his hairs the typical dark messy-hot look and a little bit of a 5'o clock shadow. Dark eyes that just repersent it all and his smile. He does this half-smile thing where you just freeze and watch him lossing yourself in it a bit, feeling all tingly inside._

_Yeah._  
_He's a catch._  
_Yeah._  
_He's our teacher._  
_Hell yeah._  
_He's single._

_Anyways. Only problem with him? He's an Anile {Anna-lee} Yeah...I know what your probly thinking. 'why is everyone in your schools some type of Brinical?'. Well that would be for the symple reason that Pittsburgh, PA was the city to fist have any type of Brinical. So a good chunk fo the people here arent Humans. Good for them, Not so good for us._

_Anyways...a little on Anile's_

_**Anile's{Anna-Lee's}-**_

_Know most to have: Perfect skin, perfect weight, newest style in clothes, can look good in just about anything, the ones alway partying out just out there. The flirty ones and the ones trying to get into your pants mostly. Lots of friends and average in school. Musically gifted and seems innocent. They trick people to get them alone then suck out there souls, energy or auras, leaving a empty shell(and the person dead)_

_Trickles(always a guy)-__ Mr. Benets for example._  
_hard to tell the diffrence between these and WereWolfs sometimes because they both are comonly in sports and friended by many. There specility? Presading others. He would lead his prey into a trap by trying to get them to go places with him or help him with something...point is They are always up to something and always got a trick up there sleve ready to make you theres in a matter of moves._  
_Yes...the Name Trickles has to do with the point of 'they always have a TRICK up there sleve' congrats there enstin! you are only moderatly stupid! feel better now?_  
_**Fairies(always a girl)-**_  
_You know those Slu*s and W*ores of your school? well these would be them. They are like the Trickles and some times work together to get the job time. Other times they are more fighing aginst each other to see who can do there job better._  
_**Ghosts-**_  
_These are your pale kids in class, normaly skinny even though it seems like they are eating alot. comonly have ADHD and any personality disorders. know for some drug use and drinking also. not a friend of many and ones to keep to themself. they tend to be distant from any others in the Anile's_

"I'll ask agian. State your name and reason for tatriness" he repeted and I zonned back in.

"S-sorry" I studdered and nodded "Diana. I got lost on my way here, sorry sir" I re-adjusted my bag and took the empty seat near the window and 2 other girls.

"hey" the one behind me said

"Hello". I replied. the two of them seeming to know each other. i turned back to the board and copied down the notes he was starting till someone poked my on the back. It was the same girl.  
Whispering, I sighed and turned around agian "um...yeah?"

"I'm Alex" she said puting a strand of dark hair behind her ear to show her eyes, just as dark. I'm not one for emo's or goths at all but I felt I could trust her and like we have been friends for a while already. "This is Bre" she motioned to the other girl, short black hair with green extentions coming out and the same dark eyes except they seemed to change to red as she locked eyes with mine. looking between the average emo/goth/scence also. I wouldnt really know though okay...not strange at all. I smiled and waved to both of them.

"I'm Diana. Nice to meet you." I went to turn around agian but Alex's Hand stoped me

"We know what you are..." She said and I looked over at Bre to see her with a friendly smile that i returned and looked back at Alex  
"and whats that.." I mumbled

"dont worry...I'm the same." she paused and whispered "I'm Rorin too". I sighed knowing theres getting to be alot of them to track down. I started at her suddeningly having a bunch of questoions. "o-oh..." was all I said and looked to the other girl-Bre- "what are you then?" She smirked and didnt bother to whisper  
"I'm a Lirin"

Well hell


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Lets review shall we? My english Teacher is an Anile, Bre is Lirin along with Tyler, and a nother new girl is a Rorin like me...Well this should just be a great school Year now shouldn't it?(please take note my sarcasum there) I paused and stared at Bre. A...Lirin? Vampire judging by the red eyes.

"Diana?" I heard Alex said nudging me a bit and I zonned back in "Ohh sorry...I do that alot-"  
"I know. Its part of being Rorin" She smiled.  
"I don't get it. You just come to the school and tell me all this stuff? I already know alot about Brinicals. I normaly know when ones around me and everything, well not this time but I'll worry about that later. What I mean to say is...why randomly come up to me telling me your a Rorin" I motioned to Alex "and your a Lirin" I motioned to Bre. "It doesnt make sence to me. Unless you wanted something" I paused waiting to see if they were going to tell me anything but they didnt say anything. Alex turned to Bre and she nodded "We'll talk to you at Lunch" Bre whispered. ohh so now she whispers? Her and Alex looked right past me for a second then turned back down to there books. whats there problem?

"Diana." I jumped and turned to see standing infront of my desk "You haven't gotten any further then when I assined you the questions for the novle now and there is only 15 minitues left in class time" He _tsk_'ed and shook his head then tured his attention back to the class, walking over to his desk. "Get into groups of two. I have a new assinment for you all" He started walking down the rows of desks writting down partners names and handing each group 2 notebooks. I sighed, I hated any group work... 1) I never get a partner and when I do its someone who makes me do all the work 2) Its just an excuse for teachers to sit down and do what teachers do when they have free time(if they do...then agian it took me til 7th grade to relise teachers dne actually live in the school...) because if we have a question they say we have to ask our group members

I glanced around the class room for any partners. I saw Alex and Bre already partners, the class twins, Nick and Josh and so on. leaving me alone. Opening my book, I desided to just do the project alone. I mean, whats so wrong with doing it alone anyways? I get more work done. Mr. Benets stoped at my deck, handing me a blue notebook with NAME:_ writting on it in the middle. "Exuse me Mr. B," I paused "umm...There's no more partners and I don't have one so is it okay if I work alone? I get way more work done anyways" I smiled hopefully, but he only smirked

"Your wrong, Diana." He montioned to the back seat where the only person left with out a partner sat. Tyler. I droped my head and shook my head "b-but I'm fine on myself...It's okay really" I insisted. He pointed to the empty seat by Tyler. "Now Diana. Or you can take a Zero, Which ever you prefer."  
"Well I'm already failing your class at this point so as a matter of fact-"

*******************

"Stupid teacher..." I mumbled, crossing my arms in the desk beside Tyler  
"Aww, why do you say that?" He smirked locking eyes with me but i broke it fast.

"hello!" I waved the detention slip infront of Tyler watching him lean back in his chair and laugh "Well If you wouldn't have gave him additude about you already failing his class..." He trailed on and I rolled my eyes  
"yeah, yeah whatever." I mumbled determinded to chage the subject "So, whats this project even about" He shrugged a little "the Jornal...we have to write in it kinda thing. Make it our own. and the partners discuss it together 2 times a week. Hows Wendsday and Saturday sound to you?" He went back to looking at me and I nodded "yeah..sounds fine. We'll figgure out a time and where later" I avoided looking at him still

"sounds good" i nodded starting to zoon out agian "so why do you always do that?" He asks nudging me "do what?" I tried to sound as innocent as I could. "You've been trying not to look at me...why" I didnt need to look at him to know that even though his voice sounded hurt a little, he was smirking. "Ohh was I? I didnt notice" Shrugging I got my attention back to

"You must have a reason" he shrugged and I glared at him clenching my fist and swung it at him fast, only to be caught, his hand over my fist tight enough to make me not able to move my arms really. "Now, now Diana, I thought we discussed vilence is never the awnser" He let go and I rolled my eyes  
"Maybe I do all that stuff because since the first day of grade 9, because of you I'm stuck in this world and cant be normal anymore" I mumbled crossing my arms. he laughed agian and shook his head  
"Diana. What I did was to help you. If you cant see that by now im sorry" He shrugged.

"Ahem" I heard loud and turned to see Mr Benet(along with the whole class) watching me and Tyler. "As I was saying...Write your name on the front and remmeber to write in this Jornal at least once a day." He passed and looked at a few of the students then continued "I wont be reading this...only you and your partner so dont feel you need to hide anything. I'm just marking on how much effort you put into this project in all. Be creative, Make a name for it. Your can write what ever you want in these. Storys, poems, use it as a diary, draw...anything just make it worth while" He smiled and let us be for the last few minitues of class while he sat at his desk marking papers

I filled in NAME:_ In my perment marker putting a smily face beside my name. I saw below it was TITLE:_ and paused turning to Tyler "What are you putting as yours?" I asked him. He smiled at me seeing I was looking at him now and passed me his notebook _A WereWolfs Scent To Keep.('Cause we just smell that awesome)" _ I Rolled my eyes and put my hand over my mouth laughing with him.

"and yours?" He asked me and I passed him my notebook for him to read across the front in thick black letters and a desin at the bottom(the start of one at least)

"_The Wolf$ Pocket Guide"_

My guide


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"And where did you get that idea from?" Tyler asked me pointing toward my jornal. I shruged and looked around the room feeling watched, only to see Bre and Alex looking at me. Bre's eye's red and Alex with a warming smile. I dont know why but shes starting to remind me of a mom. Is that good or bad?  
"Diana?" Tyler's voice rang in my head agian  
"Huh? Oh...ahh I dont really know...Just came to me" I mumbled and he nodded.

The bell rang and I grabed my jornal and other books, going back over to my seat and putting them in my bag and swinging it over my shoulder. I was almost out of the class room when 's stoped me  
"Diana...A word please?" I sighed and nodded, dragging my feet over to him, makin sure not to make any eye contact.

_One way Trickles get your soul is when you look into there eyes. From there they have a 97% more of a chance to make you do what they want. If thats to go fetch them a baf of Oreo's or more comonly to stay still and dont make a sound while their sucking out your soul to add to there own collection._

I looked over my shoulder to see the last person walk out of the class room, closing the door behind them . I kept my eyes focused on his eye brows. Not creppy just better than those eyes of his "Yeah?"  
He smiled "Still avoiding my gaze...So I take it you know what I am. For some time now am I right?"  
I paused shocked and silent. He nodded "I see...You also know about Tyler and the 2 new girls, Bre and Alex I presume? Seeing as Tyler was the one who started all this for you as planed. And the 2 new girls might think they are here to help yet another person but this is where it ends for all of them...Us Bronicals need to stick together...When we once understand that and work together, the world can be ours" he rested his chin on this hands.

I shook my head and laughed "Really? Another 'The world will be ours' guy? Just when you think Captin Hook is gone...Another insane bad-dude comes in" I sigh and Mr. Benet's re-adjusts in his chair "Everyone gets a choice Diana. Your 2 friends, Tyler and even another girl I hope you soon get to meet. You two should get along greatly" His lips twisted into a cocky grin making me roll my eyes agian

The bell rang and I cursed under my breath heading at the door  
"Carefull in the halls...Never know who you might meet" I didnt stop and turn to let him have the satisfaction of seeing my face when he said that. I quickly went to my locker and gathered up my books for next class then headed to History down in the portables. Lucky me.

|****

Well I was late for History class as expected. Another teacher with a grudge agisnt me, another person on my ...I'm not going to put her on my list. ohh don't know what my list is? Well its a list I made of 'People I Must Destroy Before Legaly responsiple' catchy name huh?

Yeah...My Mom didn't find it so 'catchy' when she saw her name on it two years ago. What can I say...I wasnt always in this 'lovely' relationship with my parents. Oh well though, I'll deal with them later. Till then It's lunch time and I get to meet up with Alex and Bre. One a shapeshifter like me, the other trying to suck me dry as far as I see. Lovely first impresion though

I sat down in my usual corner in the caffiteria at the loner table. Well at least thats what Jessica and Lira(most popular girls in school for some very odd reason) have been saying to there group of wanna-be followers. Lucky them. I'm surprised they haven't got there souls suckedout yet though. give it a week or so I bet. By then Jessica and Lira will have them close enough. I glanced over at there table, full of course. According to them, anybody who was anybody sat there. According to me, anybody who isnt in need of there soul by the next semester sits there. Thats just me though. Whta do I know right?

"Hey Diana" Bre smiled slidding in beside me, Alex beside her.  
"Hey" I mumbled looking down at my chicken fingers blankly and I looked up to them passing them a friendly smile.

"So we said we needed to talk.." She started and I nodded "Well I know your a Brinical-New at that too- and I started a group for Newbs at this kind of stuff a few years ago. We ask everyone to join we think will choise right later on. We can help you. We've help lots and you already know some one of the members" She smiled agian, eyes hoping I'd join.

I nodded vetween her and Bre "Sounds cool. Whats it called?"  
'Wolf$. Most of the Shapeshifters there prefer the wolf transformation. So we call ourselfs a pack."  
"ohh cool" i shrugged "whose the other member"  
Bre smirked and held back a laugh while alex just leaned back in her chair.  
"Tyler"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I started to choke on my apple slice and grabed my water quickly drinking it down to help stop my little scene. Not my fault. I'm not always like this. It's just for the fact that HE is in the Wolf$ pack thing too...Com'on, how in hell is that fair? Alex doesn't even know him I bet...I bet she thinks he's all sweet or something and its not like HE was the one who made me like this in the first place. Okay so I can't really blame him for that considering if he didn't someone else would have or I would be dead right now...But still!

_**Things To Know:**_

_When you get 'turned' into a Bronical it's not like what it might sound like. You see, you where always have been one and always will be untill you die however special way your type of Bronical dies. Lucky you huh?_  
_Anyways. What happens is kind of simple when you think of it. You have been a Bronical all your life, If you aren't turned, you die. If you are turned then you become a full out Bronical._

_Explained a bit more for those who care:_

_Well, the council gets together every solsise and talks_ about _whose a new Bronical and if they should turn them or not. About 75% of births are human and 25% are bronicals __and there are some cities heavily populated with bronicals__like where I am, Others have very few so some of them are alone actually. 5% of those 25% dont make it. They either aren't turned by another Bronical or they aren't discovered so they roam and dissapear from the face of the earth really. There is a lot of them believe it or not._

_The council doesn't want our population to get to high because of the fact that we are powerful. The coucil has worked hard to make the message clear that they don't want us going aginst the humans to rule the world and everything. nice to see that message was brought so well to huh?_

_**How you get Turned:**_

_So imagine roaming school and all of a suden someone leads you into a hall. They lost there earing, they droped there phone somewhere. Maybe you thought he/she was cute so you followed in. Once you did though...you get turned. spesifically how is diffrent for everyone._

_Those people are called Trackers. They are chosen at age 5 and trained from then on really..._

I remmebered how I got turned though. I sighed and picked up my chedder chesse and ham sandwhich. Yummy huh? Not for me at least...I ate it anyways though(Well a few bites every 10 mintiues but either way right?) I glanced quickly over at Tyler to see what he was doing, and like normal he was sitting there talking to the rest of the foot ball team. Typical really. I droped the sandwhich and my vision started going black at the corners, quickly filling into the middle. I couldnt talk. I couldn't move. I couldn't see any more and fell onto the lunch table.

(And for those 'humans' reading this...this is a flash back )

_I bit my lip, but hey, you couldnt blame me. First day of grade 9. HighSchool. I was nervous and allowed to be. Sighing, I pushed at the doors onto see them bolted in there place only to see 'Push' writting across them in big, bold, blue letters. Heh...Opps._  
_"Need help with that?" A voice said behind me and I turned to see a typical guy guessing he's been here a while from his look and you would to I bet. Tall, messyly cut dark hair that just looked right, tan a bit, muscular, deep, drawing, light hazle eyes. And to go with the whole wishing-i-was-still-sleeping look-yet-I-still-look-this-good look was his dark neon blue sweater with 3 big red strips down the sweater and white across the rest. _

_He smirked seeing I havent awnsered yet. A totaly cute guy at 12 O'clock with a HollyWood smile standing infront of me to help me. No flipping I'm going to be shy for a minitue._  
_"Huh? Ohh...Yeah sure. Thanks" I mumbled and stand back as he pushes the door waitng for me to go in first. I'm serious. Legit holding the door open for me. Hell yeah!_  
_"Any time...So you a freshman here?"_

_I nodded and switched my back-pack to my other arm "Yeah, just moved to town a few weeks ago actually"_  
_I smiled to him with he returned warmly with a nod "Cool me too." _  
_was suprised he was a freshman, and new to the city too "Really? Wow cool"_  
_"We got first block together. Wanna come to my locker for a minitue and we can walk to class together?" My eyes lit up. Is he flipping serious! Hell yeah I want to!_

_"Sure-" I paused. How the heck did he know we had first block together? I didn't even get my schedual yet._  
_He nodded "Its over here" He motioned down the hall and I nodded following close behind him looking around nervously. We were at the end of the hall. Well basically at a corner right now after about 7 corners turned he finially stoped. "Here we are" He turns back to me, yes, still smiling._

_"What?" I asked wondering why he was smiling but before I could ask him that, he took his arm and wrapepd it around my waist pulling me closer with a cocky smirk replaced on his face._

_"What are you doing! Dude! . No offence or anything..your nice and all but just meet ya and some new guy touching me like I'm his girl or something isn't on my top 10 list." I sturgged trying to sqirm out but he only held me tighter to my shoulders for I was looking at his eyes. His voice calm and steady almost impossible to read,_ _"Don't hate me after this. A tracker has to do what a Tracker has to do. You'll understand it all later. Untill then..." He took out a short, curved knife with a twirl desin on it. Looking about 100 years old but still sharp and not the friendlist way to introduse a new kid to your school if I do say so myself_

_"Dont hurt me! please!" I kept sturggling_  
_"shhh...Don't worry Diana. It'll be okay. I'll help you through it" He ran the knife across my forhead in a short line..deep and making some sort of shape but still feeling longer and it hurt. Hurt like hell. Scrach that. Worse then hell_  
_"W-who are you" I was shaking and crying, yet I didnt have the energy to scream. Come to think of it I didnt even have the energy to keep my eyes open apparently, Judging how they closed already and all I could do was stand there_  
_"Tyler, You're friend" I didnt hear more than that. The knife left my skin and I went out with it_

"Diana? You okay?" Alex's voice chimed in with a motherly tone and I nodded, looking around to find myself on the ground rubbing my head.  
"what happened?" I looked over at bre who sat up offerng me a hand  
"You fainted" I took her hand and sat back beside them  
"I...Fainted? Oh, Sorry I do that alot apparently" I mumbled and played at my food agian feeling a little watched. Alex looked over at Bre and they did that thing agian where they just look at each other and pass a few nods then go back to talking. It was kinda weird to me but I didn't mention anything, didn't feel like it I guess. I maked sure my hair was covering my forhead. I hated that day...And thanks to him I can't ever have my bangs off my face or else the mark would show...Goody huh?

I'm just happy it's all over  
Ohh...You actuall thought for a minitue there it IS all over?  
Gosh...you humans today...

Ohh well  
You make mistakes  
You lurn from them  
Then you train for a year to kill the stupid dipshi* who did this to you in the first place

Of course I couldnt kill him...Only a thought  
Or do you believe that too?

_Sigh_...Humans..


	8. Chapter 8

Just as I looked over at Tyler again, I saw him leaving the cafeteria. I stood up from the table, gathering up my books but was stopped by Alex putting her arm on mine making me site down. Not in a forceful way, just the way she looked at me i guess.

"You'll see him at the meeting today after school." She smiled warmly again but it really didn't help. I needed to talk to him anyways.

"I-" I started but got cut off by Alex.

"Need to talk to him." She said as if knowing my thoughts and nodded "I know you do but it will have to wait till the meeting" I crossed my arms about to protest but she cut me off again. Not in a rude way or anything, just in a way to tell me I should shut up anyways

"The Wolf$ meet every day after school in the forest behind the school and the old, abandoned house hidden behind the trees near the lake. You know, if you need help it's really no bother. Just look for the open-clear cut area, should be around there" I sighed and nodded not wanting to argue today  
The bell rang for class and I watched everyone start to file out of the cafeteria, waiting until it was empty to head to my own.

"I hate Math..." Brookie mumbled. She's one of those girls who everyone likes and hangs out with, just like the Twins, Nick and Josh. I smirked at her and shrugged. Lots of guys had a crush on her, Like Josh for example. Who wouldn't? She's got the brown tied back hair, Caribbean-sea-blue eyes, about 5'4 and perfectly skinny and a hand full of freckles on each cheek.

I held back a grin knowing she didn't know that he likes her. They're a awesome couple though. Josh looking like a typical emo guy with the black anime cut hair and white skinny jeans and hoddie zipped up half way. He ain't gay or anything though just saying...Everyone seems to assume all emo guys are gays... Anyways...

"Everyone hates math...Don't worry though its last block, bells gonna ring any minute anyways" I waved my hand around like it didn't matter when really I wanted to get out of this class room so bad right now. What? It's Math and gosh is it annoying.

"in 3...2...1-" Josh and Nick said at the same time just as the bell rang. They were known for that really and It was a little weird but oh well. They're pretty cool guys so I just leave it be. I swung my backpack around my arm and went over to my locker, putting all my books in it since I don't plan to do any of my homework anyways.

"Ready for the meeting?" I jumped and saw Tyler behind me  
"Where did you come from? Ohh never mind.." I mumbled closing my locker with my backpack in it for I didn't need to carry anything home. "Yeah I guess..." I shrugged and started walking, Tyler of course just walked beside me, His hands in his pockets and smirking.  
"You know much about the Wolf$?" He asked and I just shook my head keeping my eyes on the ground  
"No...Not really" I shrugged  
"Well I'll tell you some stuff about them then"  
It wasn't really a question but I nodded "okay"

"Well, The pack was started by Alex a few years back. She's been brining in Brinicals since and especially the ones with additional abilities" He paused then kept going "So you'll be with more people like you and you get to train, -in your case-learn to shift into more than just a wolf."

"Really? that's awesome!" I smiled and he nodded "Yep! Just be careful though, some of the people there aren't very friendly" He shrugging and we kept walking toward the forest behind the school.  
"Why did Alex make it? the Wolf$ i mean" I asked the question I've been wondering for a while now. He sighed and ran his hand threw his hair "Well...That's a little more of a complicated question." He paused "This isn't a fairy tale Diana but there's still Good and Evil...Good being Alex and Evil being...well we aren't for sure yet but from resent events we're leaning toward-"

"?" I asked and he nodded "yeah, He's already tried to get you to come with him am I right?" I nodded looking away "Well he's been trying to get people to join in with him lately, and he has about 3 kids so far and that's just when he started today. It's nervous to think about how much he will have with him in a month or so" He mumbled

"yeah...I guess" I shrugged and stopped at the border of the forest "so...where now" I asked looking around. He motioned ahead some more "Follow me" He smiled that cocky smile and started walking; I rolled my eyes and followed him seeing we were getting deeper and deeper into the forest. I hope I'll be home for dinner on time. I can't exactly call my mom to tell her I will be late though. I mean, what am I going to say?

'Hey mom it's me Diana, I'm in the middle of the forest with my Werewolf friend trying to find the abandoned crack house in these woods somewhere for I can meet my new friends, A Shape Shifter and man-eating-Vampire. I'm actually a Shape Shifter myself and I have been for a year and lying to you about it since. Might be running late, love you, bye!'

''Ha yeah cause that would work out so well'' I mumbled to myself and stopped in my tracks looking up from the ground "Tyler?" No answer. "Tyler? Where did you go? Tyler?" I started walking around the perimeter of the clear-cut area. "This isn't funny Tyler..." I paused thinking I heard some movement by the trees "Ha! caught you Tyler-" the newly fallen muilti-coloured leave floor below me opened up, Leaving me to fall down a hole the about 2x the size of me, screaming my head off and landing in a dark room with no lights on and only silence

Well, hell.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind to mention the entrance to the meeting room...My apologizes" Tyler said, appearing out of nowhere. A smirk wide across his face and turned the light switch on "This way" I stood up against the wall, mumbling to myself how I was gonna kick his skinny tanned ass so hard- "Diana you should stop dreaming...You might be friends with Alex, but she's the leader of the Wolf$ and if you aren't much of a listening when she's talking..." He trailed off and I rolled my eyes letting out a sigh then kept following him down the tunnels.

Okay so apparently to get to this place you have to follow a Werewolf to the middle of nowhere in a forest, fall through the trap door they keep for newbs (thadda be me) and find yourself in the underground tunnels of the city. Odd lay out but I won't judge I won't judge. Though I will sudjest they put some pillows down for the landing at least. That hurt!

Tyler stopped in front of me and I ran into his back falling down again. "Oww" I mumbled rubbing my head "You know...Alex told me she hopes I get her safely and all yet you lead me here and I keep landing on my butt while you just innocently stand there!" I said, and seeing how he still hasn't moved or said anything else I added a "_H-ello!_"

"Sorry Diana." He blinked a few times and stood silent still but this time awake I guess. He turned back to me "Second door" I saw him motion to and nodded and started walking.

"Aren't you coming?" I stopped looking over my shoulder to still see him deep in thought

A rush of air and we were only inches apart (gotta love Werewolf super speed huh? oh, twilight didn't mention Werewolf's are fast like vampires did they?) his normal dark eyes now glowing as he forced a smile "No. I'll catch up later. Tell Alex I'm sorry" and with that disappeared before I could argue.

"Leave me here all alone.."I mumbled and walked down to the door, knocked twice and took a step back whistling. I heard the door open and looked to see Bre, her usual jeans replaced with a black skirt and black shirt with one of her favorite screamo bands names writing across it in blood, red letters with their symbol behind it. I would have told you the name of the band and what the symbol looked like if A) I can learn to pronounce the band and B) little

"Ohh good, you made it" she leaned against the door, her hair pined back a little for it wouldn't fall to her face. I nodded

"Yeah..Tyler couldn't though, he had to run a errand or something" I mumbled looking away and Bre just looked at me

"Oh, Okay well hopefully he can make it back for the end..." Bre commented. I nodded wondering where the heck he could have gone anyways. Tyler is Tyler but he never normally does stuff like that.."You coming in or what?" I blinked a few times to see Bre, crossed armed and a curious look crossed her face waiting for an answer

"Huh? Oh, yeah sorry" I mumbled and walked past her, not knowing what to expect but a bunch of Brinicals.

Okay, turns out this place isn't half bad. You gotta room the size of a middle school gym. The big ones, And there's this HUGE table in a circle, split up for the different categories. There was about 50 people in here too so I felt sorry for the people who liked the idea of personal space. Now the far left corner has a few vending machines and a soda bar! the far right corner has a door with vines around it and a silver tinted window, the door nob matching. Eh, It's alright. Only thing I don't like about this place is how mad they get when you start flinging hair bands at people. Which in the defense of an ADHD kid, I find only right. But no. So Alex had to take me outside for a mom-talk and in a nice and sweet way she basically told me to shut the hell up and keep still. With a mother's love though.

She might be a little motherly sometimes, but she's still pretty awesome. I glanced around the room and humed to myself, not even really listening to the meeting. Could you blame me? It was boring and It doesn't look like these people-umm-Brinicals are too happy to see me anyways.

"Diana, what is your opinion on the matter?" A guy across the table from me asked. He was sitting in a Lirin chair and about 5'11 by the looks of it...Yes, he's sitting I'm just that good. Anyways, Deep Caribbean blue eyes and dark hair with movie star perfect teeth with a pale face. He was wearing an odd symbol on his jacket I couldn't really place too. Guess I'd have to ask Alex that too... "Diana?" Bre, sitting beside me, in her black shirt and ripped shorts, her comfortably crossed legs on the table and looking at me concerned "Hell-o? Man, are you alright?," No. "You seem a little zoned out today...Like more than normal" Maybe 'cause of Tyler... I thought to myself and just shrugged

"Sorry." I mumbled to Bre giving her a convincing smile"...Um?" I asked looking at the guy calling my name from earlier. He glanced at Bre and she nodded, waving her hand slightly.

"Charles" He titled his head down and put a hand over his chest. Is he...Bowing? Like, Legit bowage? . "Anile, Trickle" He glanced over at Bre and I saw them hold the glance till I interrupted

"Oh...Um Nice to meet you. I'm Diana, well you already know that but yeah...Rorin, Shapeshifter." I paused trying to search his eyes thinking there was something off here. I had 100 questions...Aren't Aniles evil? Won't he suck peoples souls? But it was kinda hard to ask them when the whole room was silent and all staring at you

"Diana?"

"Sorry, I haven't been getting much sleep and I'm a little nervous-first meeting and all-so I guess-"

"It's okay" He nodded then sat back down in his seat as I did the same "So, your opinion?" He interlocked his fingers and tilted his head slightly.

"Oh...Um on what again?" I sat down and fiddled with my _Garage_ hoodie strings

He smirked a little and looked over at Alex. She nodded at him and stood waiting for everyone to be looking at her. "Thank you to everyone who came. Next week same time. Any questions ask the Second In Command" With that, she turned and left the room, leaving me with an obvious question.

I tugged on Bre's shirt before she packed up to go "Whose Second In Command?"

She glanced over at the guy and swung her back over her shoulder then followed the crowd out. Leaving me alone with 2nd in command.

Johnny Depp.

Sadly he was abducted by a herd of cantaloupes the other weekend on his way to his photo shoot with me so no Hollywood star for me. Nope.

Just Charles.


End file.
